Time Turners, Time Machines, and Time Agents
by CrosserX
Summary: Triple cossover. When Donna runs into her niece Hermione, she meets the golden trio and Ginny. She is then thrown into an adventure with them. Soon they run into Team Torchwood. As the characters face their biggest fears, they must forge new friendships to defeat new and old enemies. Who do the Death Bringers serve? How will newlyweds cope? And why does Bad Wolf keep popping up?
1. Part 1: The Most Important Woman's Niece

**Okay, so this is a Doctor Who, Harry Potter, Torchwood Crossover. Before anyone takes offense, here are the ships:**

**Harry/Ginny**

**Hermione/Ron**

**Jack/Ianto**

**I don't own any of these Wonderful things (Actually, who am I kidding? They're only wonderful until season 4 of Torchwood. I'm still having trouble accepting that.) **

**Please enjoy! And for Gods sake, review! **

**I know sometimes my grammar isn't that great - I type when I'm stressed, so I go fast and sometimes miss stuff.**

* * *

"_Hermione!" _Well, actually, her name was drawn out with each syllable – _herrrrmioooonnnnneeeeeeeeee_.

She heard her name being yelled by her husband and frowned from where she was making dinner. "Ron? Oh, what is it?" She sighed and stood when he didn't reply. "Ron?" She made her way to the den and stopped suddenly, in shock.

A large blue box was in the middle of Hermione's perfect living room. "What on earth?"

Ron was standing there, starring at it. "It – it just appeared!" he exclaimed, waving his arms around. "I was just . . . um . . ."

Hermione narrowed her eyes. "What? _What_ were you doing, Ron?"

"I was just playing with the muggle telapussion!"

"Television, Ron! For heaven's sake, you're worse than your father." Hermione's eyes searched the large box. "What is it?"

"It's got a door," said Ron, looking around it. "Should I knock?" Before his wife could answer, Ron rapped on the door.

A red-haired woman with an annoyed expression stuck her head out the door. "Excuse me, could you not be rude for like two seconds, please? Thanks." She pulled back inside the door and slammed it shut.

Ron looked at Hermione. "Was that –?"

"I think it was!" Hermione frowned. She knocked again. "Um, excuse me? Donna?"

The door opened again and Donna Noble stepped out of the box. "Right, sorry. Now." She clapped her hands together and looked around. "Hermione!"

"Donna!" Hermione squeaked, and the women embraced each other in a tight hug. They were babbling at each other so fast that Ron couldn't understand a word. He raised his eyebrows and whistled. "Oi!"

The women stopped talking and released each other. Donna looked Ron up and down with a grimace. "Oh, your husband. Roger, wasn't it?"

"Donna," Hermione warned, but she was hiding a smile.

"What?" Donna exclaimed.

"Donna, I thought you were only going to be a moment! What's out there?"

A handsome man also exited the blue box. "Who's this then?"

"Doctor! This is my niece, Hermione Granger," Donna said.

"Hermione Weasley," Ron piped up.

Donna ignored him. "And her husband Wendell."

"It's Ron!"

"Ah, well, nice to meet you Hermione," The Doctor said. "Donna, I thought you said you didn't have any siblings?"

"I said I didn't have any sisters, spaceman. Hermione's father is Wilfred the second, my older brother. How is Willy, Hermione?"

"Oh, excellent, retiring at the end of this year."

"What? He didn't even tell me!"

"Oh, I'm sure he was going to, Donna, but your mum said you had gone traveling."

"Oh right! That. This is the Doctor, my companion."

"I'm _your_ companion?" The Doctor looked bemused.

"And this –" Donna leaned against the box. "Is the TARDIS. It's a spaceship!"

"Rubbish!" Ron said.

"Oi! Watch it, Rick."

"It's Ron! And space travel is impossible!"

"Oh, it's not just a space ship," the Doctor said, looking proud.

"It's a time machine!" Donna finished.

Ron snorted and sat on the couch. He looked at the TV longingly.

"I hate to be a spoil sport, but our TARDIS was attracted here, picking up some energy." He pulled out a small, wand-like thing that lit up and made an odd noise. "It's coming from everywhere in this house. My TARDIS is soaking it up like a sponge."

There was suddenly a loud popping noise upstairs.

"Oh, for heaves sake! I told you to let me apparate. Now you're stuck."

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry! Just get my foot out?"

"Why should I? You're so good at doing everything on your own. Have fun."

"_Ginny_!"

A pretty red haired girl came down the stairs, her nose in the air and frowning. "Sorry about that, the all-mighty powerful _chosen one_ decided he could apparate better than I and now he has his foot stuck in the toilet . . ." She trailed off when she entered the living room. "Oh, goodness."

"Ginny, hi!" Hermione breathed. "Um, this is my Aunt Donna and her friend, whose name is . . ."

"Just call me the Doctor," he smiled, rocking back on his heels to enjoy the scene.

"Right. And the large, blue box?"

"It's a time traveling space ship," Ron snorted.

"Course it is," Ginny said. There was a loud flushing noise from upstairs, and a young man with messy black hair, glasses, and an unusual scar came down stairs, one pants leg soaked and sloshing in his Converse.

"I think you have something of mine," he fumed at Ginny, his face red.

"What, this?" Ginny asked innocently, pulling a wand from her back pocket and waving it in his face. He snatched it from her and crossed his arms, sitting beside Ron. Ron gave him a sympathetic look and also crossed his arms.

"Your sister has one hell of a sense of humor," The guy muttered. "Remember the rain in Yaxley's office? Guess who thought that would be funny to do to me?"

"You have no proof that was me, Harry!" Ginny snarled.

"As if I don't know!" Harry snapped back.

"Git!" Ginny fired at him.

"Nutter!"

"Wanker!"

"Prat!"

"That's enough," Ron said. "Harry, that's my sister!"

Ginny looked smug.

"Ginny, that's my best friend!" He continued, and it was Harry's turn to look smug.

"Every person who comes into this room just _radiates_ energy!" The Doctor said. "Tell me, you aren't magic by chance?"

"Are you a muggle?" Ron asked.

"Far from magic, but I've faced a Witch or two in my time," the Doctor smiled.

"You know about magic?" Donna demanded.

"_You_ do?" The Doctor asked, shocked.

"Course I do! I saw Hermione off her first year to Hogwarts," Donna said proudly.

"Hogwarts!" The Doctor smiled. "Brilliant! How is old Albus doing?"

"Doctor, Albus Dumbledore died years ago," Hermione frowned.

"What! How absurd. He _was_ older, I suppose. Who is Headmaster now?"

"Professor McGonagall."

"Ah, Minerva!" His smile widened again. "Always did like her. Reminded me a great deal of ol' Godric, mind you. I was supposed to take her dancing . . ."

There was a sudden loud explosion and the ground shook. Harry and Ron jumped up and ran to the window. "Ginny, did you use the visitors entrance at the ministry?" Harry demanded.

"Yeah, of course."

"And the exit?"

"Well I was in a hurry, so Astoria Greengrass said I could use her fireplace."

Harry whirled around. "Ginny!" he exclaimed. "She's under suspension for being a Death Bringer! She probably put a tracker on you!"

"Death Bringer?" Donna said. "I thought they were Death _Eaters_."

"Imagine a cult twice the size of the Death Eaters and four times as evil," Ron said darkly.

"There's no way we can get away," Harry said. "The only protected place from that many Bringers is –"

"Oi! Don't just stand there!" Donna said. "Get in the rubbish time machine!"

"Where are we going?" Ron demanded, following the others into the box and staring in shock at the size of the inside. The door slammed shut.

"Hogwarts!" The Doctor beamed, and he pulled a lever.


	2. The Halls of the Boggarts

The TARDIS lurched to a stop, and everything went dark. Donna sat up. "Are we there?"

"No," The Doctor said, standing quickly. "Something has happened." He flipped a switch, and a few lights came on. "She's stopped."

"Whaddya mean, stopped?" Ron demanded, helping Hermione up. Ginny started to help Harry up, thought about it, and let go of his hand. Harry went crashing back to the floor and glared at his wife.

"Whaddya mean, stopped?" Donna said mockingly. "Stopped, as in, not moving."

"Then, where are we?" Harry asked, standing.

"Well," The Doctor said. "Let's see."

He opened the doors and excited – the others followed. They found themselves standing in a dark corridor that split off into several different corridors. Suddenly, the TARDIS doors slammed, and the Doctor spun around, trying to open the doors. "Aha," he said sheepishly. "No worries. Donna has my key, still. Right Donna?"

"I might have left it on my nightstand," Donna said after patting all her pockets.

The Doctor pulled out his sonic. "It – won't work!" he frowned. "It's blinking – it's charging! It got burnt out when we crashed." He stuck it back in his pocket. "Well! We were stopped here. We might as well go have a look around."

"Let's split up and meet back here," Ginny piped up. "Pairs of two, then." She grabbed Hermione's arm. "I'll go with Hermione," she stated with a firm look at Harry.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Fine. I'll go with Ron, then."

"Right," The Doctor said. "We'll meet back here in an hour." He looked around. "Be careful. The TARDIS has been infiltrated."

* * *

"Torchwood has been infiltrated."

Jack pulled Gwen to her feet; Owen sat up, rubbing his head and cursing under his breath; Ianto had clutched onto the wall and was steadying himself; and Tosh was looking around in a state of confusion.

"Infiltrated?" Gwen said. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, we've been taken out of the Hub and placed . . . somewhere else," Jack finished, looking around. They were in a long corridor that broke off into more, and the Hub was, in fact, gone. "So, technically, _we've_ been infiltrated."

"No time to waste," Owen said, loading a clip into his gun. "C'mon, Tosh. Let's see what we can find."

Tosh nodded and followed Owen down a corridor.

"He's got a good idea," Jack admitted. "Come on, you two."

Ianto caught up to Jack. "Do you have any idea what's going on?"

"Not a clue."

"Terrific, so we may be doomed."

"Aw, come on, have I ever let anything bad happen to you before?" Jack asked.

Ianto grimaced, preferring not to answer.

* * *

"Alright, so what's going on with the two of you?"

Harry frowned. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Ron snorted. "Come off it, mate. You and Ginny haven't been married a year and you two are going at it."

"I mean, it wasn't even a big problem," Harry sighed. "She said I was working too much. I told her that when I wasn't working it didn't matter, because she was always out of town anyway. She got mad, we fought, we made up. Later, she said Number 12 was too small and wanted to move. I got mad, we fought, we moved, we made up. And then two days ago she tells me she got a new job – she's going to teach at Hogwarts! I told her I barely see her now, and how will I ever see her if she's teaching all the time? We got made, we fought, and we have yet to make up."

"Blimey."

"Yeah."

The two walked in silence. Soon they were hearing various noises that had them looking over their shoulders in suspense and hesitating when coming to different corridors.

"Something is wrong," Harry said.

"I feel it too, mate," Ron said.

A cold, high pitched laugh echoed down the corridor, and Harry's heart stopped cold.

Ron grabbed his arm. "I know, I know, I heard it too, we've got to get –"

Harry spun around. "_Lumos_!"

And there he stood. The man who had haunted Harry's youth, looking as menacing as the day he died. _He did die, though. Of course he did. But he didn't? No, he did. He died he died a long time ago and he couldn't do anything because he was dead he died he died he died . . ._

Harry wasn't thinking straight. "You're dead."

The Dark Lord hissed and attacked with his hands, and not his wand, knocking Ron to the ground in an attempt to get to Harry.

"_Redikkilus_!" Harry screamed, and his enemy was involved in a loud explosion before turning into a dark mass and gliding down the hallway in the opposite direction.

"Voldemort!" Ron gasped. "Your boggart is bloody _Voldemort_! When did that happen?!"

"S'pose it was when I could defend myself against the Dementers," Harry muttered, helping his friend up.

"That was bloody brilliant! How did you know it wasn't really him?"

"He attacked without his wand. Voldemort wouldn't really do that."

"Right. I didn't even notice."

They stood there, staring down the corridor where the boggart had disappeared. Ron looked at Harry. "Let's get out of here before it comes back and turns into Aragog."


	3. Song of the Boggart

"The job at Hogwarts? _That's_ what you and Harry are fighting about?"

"Basically. I mean, there were other things, too, but . . ."

They stopped when they heard the cold laugh.

"I know that voice," Ginny and Hermione said. They looked at each other before they took off running.

"_Harry!"_

"_Ron!"_

Ginny stopped for a breath. "Where did it come from?" She asked Hermione. She looked around but Hermione was gone. "Hermione?"

"Hello, Ginny."

Ginny spun around. "Tom!"

Sixteen year old Tom Riddle stood in front of her. "They abandoned you, Ginny. Even Harry. They left you because they don't love you."

"Liar!" she screamed. "Harry Potter loves me!"

"Does he?" Tom asked, raising an eyebrow. "Then why did he let you go off on your own, you silly girl?"

"You're not real," Ginny said, trying to convince herself. "I know better."

"You fear me," Tom said, walking closer. "You fear me above all other things."

"You're absolutely right," Ginny said. She raised her wand. "_Redikkilus_."

Tom's eyes widened and with a blast and a scream, he was gone.

"You gave yourself away," she added. Then she heard Hermione scream and ran towards the sound.

* * *

Hermione tripped and landed with a thud. Her wand rolled away. She shook her head and stood, looking around. "Ginny?" She called. "Ginny, where are you? We have to get to –"

"Did wittle Hermione fall down?" A mocking, crazed voice asked.

Hermione spun around and was facing Bellatrix Lestrange.

"You!" Hermione squeaked, taking a step back. "You died!"

Bellatrix laughed and walked towards her. "Poor Hermione. Never truly smart enough to figure anything out, were you?" She jutted her lip out in a pout. "Poor little _baby_."

"Get away from me!" Hermione said, backing up. "Just stay away!"

"Smartest witch of your age," Bellatrix sneered. "Not smart enough to save those people, though. Fred. Tonks. Lupin. Sirius. Potter blames you, you foolish girl, you _failure_!"

"_Redikkilus_!"

Bellatrix suddenly was lifted into the air. With a hiss, she disappeared.

Ginny stood there, holding her wand. She rushed to help Hermione up.

"H-h-how did you k-know?" Hermione shuddered.

"I ran into Tom Riddle and he gave himself away," Ginny said. "For God's sake, _Bellatrix_! I thought your boggart was failure!"

"It is," Hermione smiled weakly. "But I guess when you fear so many things, they kind of morph into one."

"Dumbledore said the only thing we have to fear is fear itself," Ginny said.

Hermione frowned. "Ginny, Franklin Roosevelt said that. One of the United States presidents."

"Really?" Ginny smiled. "Dumbledore and his shenanigans."

"Come on," Hermione laughed. "Let's find the boys."

* * *

"Jack? Jack? Oh, how do I always get lost?" Gwen groaned as she shone her keychain sized torch down the corridor. "I don't get it!"

She heard a groaning noise from down the hall. "Hello?" she called. She followed it, and her flashlight found a sticky, red substance on the floor . . . upon further investigation, Gwen found a blood soaked body, with the chest ripped open. She gasped and screamed.

"No! _Rhys! No!"_

She collapsed on the floor next to him, slapping his face lightly. "Rhys! _Rhys_! Stay with me, don't die, Rhys . . ."

One last audible breath escaped him, and he went limp in her arms.

"No!" she screamed, collapsing on top of him. "Rhys! Rhys, you'll be okay! I-I-I'll go get Owen! I'll be back!"

Sobbing, she stood and ran down the hallway.

* * *

"We lost Gwen."

"She's a big girl. She'll find her way back."

Jack and Ianto strolled down the hallway. Occasionally, Ianto's hand would 'accidentally' bump into Jacks. Jack would grin and squeeze Ianto's hand before letting go.

"I just don't understand how this just happened," Ianto went on. "All of us taken out of a whole building in the blink of an eye. It's mad."

"Mad it is," Jack agreed. He smiled and looked at Ianto. "Hey. Stop worrying so much."

"I always worry when I'm with you."

Jack stopped and pushed Ianto against the wall and leaned into him. "That's sweet."

"Do you really think now is the time?"

"It's always the time."

"Just a fast snog. Then we find the others." Ianto pushed Jack back against the wall this time.

"Someone is getting dominate," Jack said.

"You're a bad influence," Ianto replied, kissing Jack with passion.

Jack grabbed his hair and kissed him back lovingly, blissfully. He opened his eyes and suddenly stopped.

"Jack?" Ianto pulled away. "What's wrong?"

"No," Jack said, shaking his head. "No, you're not here right now."

Ianto turned around, and Jack remained leaning against the wall for support. A young girl stood in front of them. Her blonde hair was wild, and her eyes glowed yellow. Ianto recognized her. Jack had a picture of her in his wallet.

"You're not here!" Jack repeated, yelling now. "You're not."

"I gave you life, Jack," she said, her cockney accent echoing off the walls.

"You ruined my life!" he screamed back. "You . . . ruined it. Everything."

"It's me, Jack. It's me, Rose."

"You're not Rose," Jack said, shaking his head and pacing in front of her. "You're the opposite of Rose. You're the Bad Wolf."

Bad Wolf smiled. "Why aren't you happy to see me, Jack? I brought you back and gave you life."

"You made me invincible!" Jack screamed. "You deserted me! How did you do it – _why did you do it to me?"_

"So you would suffer, Jack," she said. "So you would go through life like this, seeing signs of me everywhere. So you would love and loose."

Jack fell to his knees in front of her. "I've seen things!" he yelled at her. "I've seen so much! _Because of you!"_

"Jack!" Ianto said, going onto his knees and grasping Jack's shoulders. "It's okay! I'm here, look at me. Concentrate on my voice."

"He'll die, Jack," said the Bad Wolf. "He'll die soon and you'll be alone."

Jack was sobbing. Ianto didn't know what to do – he had never seen Jack like this before.

"_Redikkilus_!"

The Bad Wolf lit up and disintegrated into the air. Jack's sobs were subdued as Ianto held him.

"Are you alright up there?"

Ianto looked up as two you ladies walked up to them. The brown haired one was holding a long stick, and the red haired girl was rushing to help.

"Jack?" Ianto asked. "Are you okay?"

Jack was staring off into space, his eyes dried but brooding. He looked up at Ianto and tried for a smile. "I'm fine." He looked at the girls and stood. "Hi. Captain Jack Harkness."

"You certainly are," the redhead said breathlessly.

"Ahem," Ianto said.

Jack looked down at the slightly shorter man. "You are a lifesaver," he smiled, taking Ianto's face in his hands and kissing him gently. "What would I do without you?"

"Perish, presumably," Ianto said.

"Damn," the red head said.

Everyone looked at her.

Her face turned as red as her hair. "I mean . . . Um . . ."

"Jack! _Jack_!"

"Gwen?"

Gwen slammed into Jack. "Jack, it's Rhys, he's gone, I went to get Own, but I can't find him and now Rhys is _dead_!"

"Gwen, slow down!"

"I saw him, Jack, bleeding out on me! Oh Jack!" She sobbed into his shirt.

"Whatever you saw, it wasn't real," the brown haired girl said. "It's a boggart. It's a type of creature that turns into what you fear most."

"So Rhys . . . he isn't dead?" Gwen asked, her voice shaking.

"No," the woman said.

Gwen sank to the floor, her face in her hands.

"How come the boggart didn't turn into what you fear most?" The redhead asked Ianto.

Ianto ran a hair through his hair. "It didn't have too. What I feared most was going on right in front of me."

Jack turned and looked at Ianto.

"My biggest fear is something happening to you," Ianto explained.

Jack grabbed Ianto so hard he lifted him off the ground and kissed him deep. It quickly turned into a full on snog.

"We should really get going," the brown haired said.

Jake and Ianto broke apart, looking flustered. "Of course." He cleared his throat. "This is my partner in crime, Agent Gwen Cooper, and my better half, Agent Ianto Jones."

"Agent?" Ianto asked. "I rather like that."

"I'm Hermione Weasley, and this is Ginny Potter," Hermione said. "We're looking for our husbands and friends."

"Well then, allow us to help you look," Jack offered.

* * *

"How long til the screwdriver is working again?" Donna asked.

"No idea!" the Doctor said cheerfully. "But it's about time for us to be heading back." He paused. "Interesting group of characters."

"Watch it, sunshine. That's my niece."

"Not just her, though. I'm traveling with Harry Potter. He's crazy famous."

"I've only heard of him from 'Mione," Donna replied.

"Well you're just a muggle," the Doctor said.

"I might take offense in that," Donna frowned.

The Doctor laughed and put his arm around Donna.

"Doctor."

The Doctor stopped, his breath catching. He turned around and was stunned. "Rose?"

"Doctor . . ." She stumbled forward, and the Doctor rushed forward to catch her. He went down onto his knees, holding her in his arms.

"Rose," he said. "Rose, what is it?"

"I'm cold, Doctor. I'm so cold."

"You're fine," he said, hugging her close. "You're here with me and you're fine."

"But don't you see?" she said softly. "I'm not fine, Doctor. I'm not even here."

"W-What? You are here!" The Doctor insisted. "You're right here, Rose." He smiled tearfully. "With me. You're back."

She shook her head. "You fear me."

"I – no! No, Rose. I don't."

"It's funny," she said. "I can't tell what you fear more. Your past . . ." she suddenly started to shift; Her hair got longer and turned a shade darker, curling in an insane matter. Her brown eyes turned gray and much more mischievous. Her clothes shifted into a spacesuit. "Or your future," she finished in a completely different voice.

"Professor Song," The Doctor said, raising his eyebrows. "No . . . Not River Song at all. What are you?"

"Your fear, Doctor. Your fear, your guilt, your shame."

She stood and pushed out of his arms. "Brood on that, my love."

The Doctor blinked, and she was gone.

The Doctor stared into space before regaining his thoughts. "Donna?" He stood. "Donna, where are you?"


	4. Dead Men Have No Fears

"So . . . how are you doing?"

"Honestly Tosh, I really couldn't tell you," Owen replied, sighing.

"Sorry," she said hurriedly. "I didn't mean to pry. I just . . . worry is all."

"It's fine, Tosh. Stop apologizing."

"Right, sorry."

Owen shook his head.

"Do you hear that?"

"Yeah, what is that?" Tosh frowned.

There was a loud farting noise, and a horrible smell.

Owen and Tosh spun around. A huge, green creature stood in front of them. It had large, pitch black eyes and long, yellow claws. He slashed at them.

Tosh was paralyzed with fear. Owen grabbed her hand and ran. The monster followed after them.

"What is that thing!" Owen yelled.

"It's a Slitheen – an alien!" Tosh yelled back.

Owen stopped. "Tosh, get behind me." He raised his gun. The Slitheen stopped, blinking it's large eyes.

"I sense no fear," it said. "Where is your fear?"

"I'm dead, mate," Owen said. "I have no fears." He fired off several rounds, and the monster squealed in pain and retreated.

Tosh was standing there, looking shocked. "You alright?" Owen asked.

"It was only my first week at the hospital," Tosh said softly. "The first real alien I ever saw, besides a decoy. I have nightmares about them."

"Come on," Owen said. "Let's find Jack and the others."

* * *

Donna looked around – how had she managed to walk five feet from the Doctor and get lost? She groaned and paused when she heard a noise – a shuffling like noise coming at her.

"Hello?" She called. "Who's that?"

"It's me!"

"Oh, thank God, Doctor!" Donna said. "Don't scare me like that, you moron!"

She joined him. "This place feels wrong. We should get out of here."

"I agree – _I_ should get out of here. But not you."

"Don't be stupid!"

"I'm not being stupid, Donna," the Doctor said. "I don't want you with me."

Donna frowned. "What?"

"You're not as adventurous as Rose. You're not as smart as Martha. You're nothing. You're boring."

"Doctor, why are you saying that?" She asked, her heart breaking.

"Because you need to know how I feel," he said nonchalantly. "What would I want with a temp from Chiswick? You think I actually enjoyed your company? Please. I felt sorry for you. I thought, maybe, if you were given the chance to see things, you'd change. But you didn't. You're just a stupid ape. I've been looking for the perfect place to dump you. This is it."

"I – Doctor . . ."

"Out of the way! _Redikkilus_!"

The Doctor's eyes widened, and he disappeared.

"Hey, you okay?" Harry put his hand on Donna's shoulder.

"You . . . blew him up. You blew up the Doctor! Harry Potter blew up the Doctor!" She exclaimed.

"It wasn't him!" Harry promised. "It was a boggart – they turn into whatever you fear most."

"Oh, I . . . I see."

"Come on," Ron said, touched her arm gently.

She jerked away. "Oi, I don't need your help, Roland!"

"Close!" He exclaimed, smiling. "It's Ronald!"

She snorted and took off down the corridor.

* * *

The Doctor whistled, sitting propped up against the TARDIS as he waited for the others.

"Doctor?"

"Donna!" The Doctor smiled and stood. "There you are!"

Donna marched up to him and slapped him.

"Ow!" He said, cupping his cheek. "What was that for? That really hurt!"

"Listen close, spaceman!" Donna said. "You're stuck with me for a good, long while, you got it?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way!"

"Yes, well . . . good, then." She crossed her arms and sat down.

The Doctor smiled as Ron and Harry joined them.

"Any word from the girls?" Ron asked.

The Doctor shook his head.

"This place is crawling with boggarts," Harry said.

"Ah," The Doctor said. "Would that explain why Donna is feeling so aggressive?"

"Hello? Is someone up there?"

"Yeah, over here!" Harry called.

A pretty Asian woman and a dark eyed man emerged from the darkness.

"Hello!" The Doctor said, looking the girl up and down. "I've met you before!"

"No, I don't think you have," she said, looking him up and down.

"No, I have . . . where have I met you . . .?" He shook his head. "Anyways! I'm the Doctor. This is Harry, Ron, and Donna."

"Owen and Toshiko," the man said. "Did you say your name's the Doctor? As in, _the_ Doctor?"

"Ron!" Hermione rushed out of the darkness, followed by Ginny. Ron hugged Hermione close and Ginny jumped into Harry's arms.

"We heard him, we heard Voldemort," Ginny said, kissing him. "Are you okay? Was it a –?"

"Boggart, yeah," Harry smiled, kissing her again. "I'm so glad you're alright!"

"Oh, _yes_!"

The Doctor turned around and frowned. "Really?" He demanded. "Seriously?"

Jack ran a hand through his hair. "Thank God," he said. He approached the Doctor.

The Doctor tried to remain stony faced, but a smile betrayed him. "Oh, come here!" Jack and the Doctor embraced.

"Jack," Ianto said.

"Everyone!" Jack said. "This is the Doctor. Doctor, this is Torchwood Three."

A howling noise down the corridor stopped all conversation. "We've got to go," the Doctor said.

"We're locked out of the TARDIS, what do we do?" Donna demanded.

"Locked out, eh?" Jack said. He reached into his shirt and pulled out a key on a chain. "Will this help?"

"You stole a TARDIS key from me?" The Doctor demanded.

"Are you really going to make accusations right now?" Jack asked, handing him the key. The Doctor opened the door and ushered everyone in.

"Okay," he said. "So it's a little cramped in here." He jumped down into a trapdoor.

"Captain, please take you hand off my ass," Hermione said.

"Woops!" Jack said, earning a glare from Ianto.

"Okay!" the Doctor said, crawling back out. "She's ready to go!"

He flipped a switch, and the TARDIS came to life.

"Where to, Doctor?" Jack asked.

"Hogwarts!" The Doctor said cheerfully.


	5. The Burlings

Professor McGonagall nearly had a stroke when the large, blue box appeared in her office. She had seen it before, but she had honestly expected to never see it again. She was all the more shocked when four of her former students walked out of the box, followed by two men in long coats, three women, and two more men.

"What on _earth_!" She exclaimed, clutching her heart. "_Potter_!"

"Sorry to just barge in like this, Professor," he said.

The Doctor stepped forward and took McGonagall's hand. "Ah, Minerva! Lovelier by the day!" He twirled her around and she looked quite flustered.

"_Doctor_!" But she tried not to smile. He made her feel so young.

"You two know each other?" Ron asked in awe.

"Of course, I knew Minerva when she had just started teaching!" the Doctor said. "And look at her, as though she hasn't aged a day!"

"Please, Doctor!" McGonagall said. "What is going on?"

"We've seen some crazy things, ma'am," Jack said.

"Headmistress," she corrected. "And by what means?"

"Boggarts, Professor," Ginny said. "Not just ordinary ones. When cursed, they don't turn into something different like they're supposed to. They disappear, or run away."

"That – that is very dark magic you've been exposed to, Miss Weasley," McGonagall said, looking taken aback.

"Potter," Harry corrected her.

McGonagall glared at the former student.

"Or Weasley," Harry said. "Weasley is fine. Weasley is great."

"What kind of dark magic, Professor?" Hermione asked.

"They're not really boggarts," McGonagall said, going to her bookshelf and scanning it. She flicked her wand and a book on the top shelf floated down to her. It had a large lock on it, and she dug around in her drawers. "Oh, where did Albus put it . . . here it is." She removed a key from the drawer and unlocked the book, flipping the pages until finding her desired page. "A boggart is menacing, yes . . . but what you described is something much more sinister. They're called Burlings. Like Boggarts, they take the form of whatever one who confronts them fears most. They feed off this fear, and draw every piece of information they can from victims. Unlike Boggarts, they're nearly impossible to kill – _Ridikkulus_ would ward them off and weaken them, but it wouldn't do enough damage to kill one. They're very intelligent, and kill if they get the chance. I've never met anyone who has ever seen one and lived to tell the tale. You are all very lucky."

"We were trapped there for a reason," The Doctor said, jumping up and pacing. "Somebody wanted us."

"The Bringers," Hermione said.

"Why though?" Ron asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Ginny said. "Boflawd."

"What's Boflawd?" Gwen asked.

"Boflawd was a very devoted Death Eater," McGonagall said. "He was in Azkaban when Voldemort returned, but was stopped from being with Voldemort when he was almost killed. About two years ago, on the anniversary of Voldemort's death, he vowed vengeance and promised to find a way to raise the dead."

"Sounds like a nutter," Ianto said.

"Quite," McGonagall said.

"No one took him serious at first," Hermione said.

"But the Death Bringers, his following, are large and very malicious. They've recently started killing important witches and wizards."

"Which would be why they attacked Ron and Hermione's house," The Doctor said. "And somehow they got us stuck."

"They must have recruited the Burlings," Tosh said.

"You said they vowed to bring this Voldemort back," Jack said.

"Yes, but it's completely impossible," McGonagall said.

"No, it's not."

Everyone stared at Jack, who sat down heavily in a chair. "You said they draw information from their victims," he said, looking pale.

"Jack, what did you do?" The Doctor asked.

"I faced a Burling."

"So? We all did," Owen said.

"You don't understand," Jack said, shaking his head.

"Jack," The Doctor said. "Jack, what was your Burling?"

Jack looked at the Doctor. "It was Bad Wolf," he replied.

The Doctor sat down heavily on the floor. "They can't do it. They can't. Whole different world. Whole different dimension."

"They trapped us in that corridor, Doctor," Donna said. "What else are they capable of?"

"We don't know, that's the thing."

"Headmistress!" The door of the office opened, and Hagrid pushed his gigantic body through the door. He stopped suddenly when he saw everyone.

"A'right, Harry?" He muttered, confused.

Harry grinned. "Great, Hagrid."

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked, seeing her large friends face.

"Well, I dunno exactly . . . you'd better come see this."

The followed him out and down the stairs towards the Great Hall. The doors were closed, and two words were in red on the doors.

**Bad Wolf.**

"They're not getting near the TARDIS," Jack said, staring at the door.

The Doctor didn't take his eyes off of it either. "No, they're not."

"They'll need Rose."

"Yes, they will."

"We'll be ready."

The Doctor looked at Jack and slowly smiled. "Captain."

"Doctor," he smiled back. They shook hands.

"I'm going to find her," Jack said.


	6. Part 2: Family matters

**Hey everyone! Thanks for following and favorting and reviewing! But come on! Gimme some more reviews!**

**Okay, so I'm changing things up a tad. This is my story, not the Doctor Who show story, so yeah. Whatever I want to happens, happens ;) **

**And please, I've gotten two rude messages (not saying from who) about Jack and Ianto being a couple. Guys, again, my story, my rules. Not the Torchwood SHOW rules. My rules. MY precious. ;)**

**Anyway! Thanks for coming back and not throwing stuff at me! Here we go, part 2!**

* * *

Rose lay in bed staring at her ceiling. The clock beside her bed said 11:08 am. She had been laying there since she woke up at seven. Her room was dark from the curtains, though she knew the sun must be shinning because she could hear kids laughing and playing outside.

She heard the door open downstairs and voices.

"Is she still in bed?"

"Yeah, she is. She's having a bad day."

"She's been doing so well."

"I know. Been nearly three weeks since she's had a bad day. So many good days, and then suddenly she's impossible to get through too."

"Right. I'll go up and talk to her."

"Thanks. Pete went up there once, but she won't talk to him."

She heard footsteps on the stairs, down the hall, and her door opened.

"Rose?" Mickey asked, not turning on the light as he shut the door and sat on the end of her bed. She didn't reply.

"Rose, come on. Get up and walk around some. We can go for a walk, yeah?"

Rose shook her head.

Mickey sighed. "What triggered it?"

Rose was silent. It stayed that way for a few minutes, but Mickey just sat there and waited.

"I went to get my coat," she said softly, at last. "My purple one. I went to get it from the closet and then I remembered. I left it on the TARDIS." She pushed herself up and looked at Mickey. "It's stupid, I know. It just, made me think, you know. He probably just tossed it out of the way. He's probably got a new companion. Maybe even a new face. He's forgotten about me."

Mickey pulled her close and held her in a hug. "No one could forget about you."

She held onto him, resting her cheek on his shoulder. "It's not fair to you," she said. "To have to listen to me like this."

"You're my best friend, you know that. I'm here." Mickey pulled her up. "Come on. Get dressed, come downstairs, yeah? We'll have tea."

Rose sniffed and nodded. Mickey went downstairs, and Rose got dressed and brushed her hair.

She had been living there for almost a year, and she still couldn't get used to it. When they had returned from her last meeting with the Doctor, Pete had started up his company again. Rose now lived in a large mansion with Pete and Jackie, and her young brother Tony. They had everything they had ever wanted.

Except for the Doctor.

Rose shook her head, trying to clear it as she washed her face. She stared at herself in the mirror for a few minutes, hating what she was seeing, before going downstairs.

Pete was at the table, drinking his coffee and reading the paper. Mickey was watching the news. Jackie was in front of Tony in his high chair, trying to get him to eat.

"Oh, come on Tony, open up for mummy. Come on, be a good boy and eat your peas."

As a result, Tony grabbed a handful of peas and slapped them against Jackie's face. Pete choked on his coffee trying not to laugh as Tony laughed and clapped his pudgy little hands.

Jackie sighed and brushed the peas off her face with a towel. She saw Rose and stood, hugging her.

"There you are, sweetheart. Oh, look at you, you look so pretty today. Go on and sit down, I'll make you a nice cup of tea."

Rose knew she didn't look pretty. She hadn't brushed her hair or put on any make up, but her mother tried to make her feel better all the same. She sat down beside Pete, who rested his hand on hers and squeezed it.

Jackie sat a cup of tea in front of Rose before stroking her hair. "You know what?" She said. "Let's all go out this evening. We can pick out a Christmas tree and get some new decorations. Doesn't that sound fun, Rose?"

"I think it sounds wonderful," Pete piped up. "Mickey can come, too."

Mickey looked less than thrilled, but nonetheless agreed. Everyone looked at Rose.

"Sure," she struggled to smile. "That sounds . . . fantastic."

* * *

"Oooh, look at this one, Rose. Isn't it lovely?"

Jackie held up a beautiful star of all different shades of gold. "Wouldn't it be the perfect tree topper?"

"It's great, mum," Rose said, examining several ornaments on a tree. She never was good at Christmas shopping – she never knew what to get anyone.

Her mum sighed and put the star back.

"Um, so," Rose said, trying to start a conversation for her mother's sake. "Mum, what does dad want for Christmas?"

Jackie beamed. "I was going to ask you!" she said, excited for an opportunity to chat. "I was thinking . . ."

Rose nodded and agreed when her mother would pause, and allowed Jackie to chatter on contently.

She saw him then, threw the thick crowd in the mall. He was standing there, looking around, as though searching for someone.

Rose stumbled forward, pushing through the crowd.

"Rose? Where are you going?" Jackie called.

Rose kept going, getting closer, but a family passed in front of him, and when they moved, he was gone.

Rose stopped, shaking her head. Jackie put her hand on her shoulder.

"Rose, what is it?"

"Nothing, I . . . I thought I saw a friend of mine, is all," Rose said.

Jackie seemed pleased. "Oh, should we go find them?"

"No, no," Rose said, turning back. "I'll, just. I'll catch up with them later." She smiled at her mum, who shrugged and started babbling again.

Two hours later, the family plus Mickey sat down in a very nice restaurant and placed their orders. Everyone chatted happily. Tony said "Mum!" very loudly and everyone clapped, excited as he giggled away. Rose picked at her food, thinking about what she had seen earlier, and decided it had just been her mind playing tricks on her.

"What do you think Rose?"

Rose looked up from her plate. Everyone was looking at her. "Sorry?"

"Your mother and I were just saying that after Christmas, we should visit our house in Barcelona. What do you think?"

"Oh. Um, yeah. That sounds great." She smiled.

Jackie beamed. "Great!" She immediately started making plans and talking about what they would need.

Rose tried to pay attention, but was having a difficult time with it. She looked out the window, and did a double take. There he was again. She stood and muttered something about going to the bathroom. When she was out of sight from her family, she ran outside.

"Jack!" she yelled, looking around. "Jack?"

But he was gone again. With a sinking feeling in her heart and knowing she was insane, she went back inside.


	7. Christmas in London

"_Ahh! Pete!" _

Rose laughed as Pete picked up Jackie around the waist from behind, lifting her up and spinning her around. Tony sat on Rose's lap, clapping and smiling. Jackie and Pete laughed as he let her down. Jackie lightly slapped his face and kissed him.

Christmas music played and the smell of cookies settled around them. Rose bounced Tony up and down, occasionally blowing on his tummy and making him laugh. Jackie took Tony and spun him around to the music. Pete disappeared upstairs, and Mickey offered Rose his hand, and she laughed and took it. He twirled her around, dipping her as she laughed.

"Come on, everyone!" Jackie said. "Let's put the topper on the tree!"

Pete came downstairs holding a large, wrapped box.

"What's that, Dad?" Rose asked, laughing as Mickey pulled her down onto his lap.

"It's for you, Rose," Pete said, placing the box on her lap.

Everyone went quiet as Rose began to open the box. Jackie and Pete looked at each other nervously, and Mickey watched solemnly.

Rose pulled the lid off and stared down into the box, biting her lip and trying to hold in the tears.

"Do you like it, sweetheart?" Pete asked. "If you don't want it . . ."

Rose shook her head. "It's beautiful."

She lifted it out of the box. It was a beautiful, crystal TARDIS tree topper. It sparkled in the light and brought tears to Roses eyes.

Mickey lifted her up so she could set it on top of the tree. She backed up to look at it, smiling.

"It's strange, isn't it?" Rose said. "Something usually goes terribly wrong at Christmas time. It'll be weird having a normal Christmas." She laughed.

"Don't hold your breath."

Everyone turned around. Mickey dropped his glass of wine. Jackie said, "Oh my." Pete looked confused. And Rose gasped.

Captain Jack Harkness stood there, his hands casually in his coat pockets, a small smirk on his face.

"I knew it!" Rose squealed, throwing herself into his arms as Jack laughed. "I knew I saw you!"

"Sorry, my vortex manipulator was acting up," he said, holding her against him. He pulled back, his hands on her shoulders and smiled. "You look amazing!"

"Not like you!" Rose said.

Jack smiled and kissed her.

"Excuse me!" Pete said.

Rose turned red. "He's only saying hello."

Jack laughed. "You bet I am," He said, slinging his arm around her.

"And who are you?" Pete demanded.

"Sorry," Jack said, holding out his hand. "Captain Jack Harkness."

"Oh, yes, you are," Jackie said, looking him up and down. Pete glared and ignored Jack's hand.

"Jack used to travel with us," Rose explained.

"What're you doing here?" Mickey asked, looking annoyed.

"Good question, Mickey," Jack said. "Rose, I'm here to take you back."

Rose's heart skipped a beat. "You're . . . you're taking me back?"

"I have too. The Doctor says –"

"The Doctor? You're with the Doctor? Is he here? Where is he? Is he alright?"

"He's fine, he's with my Torchwood Team and a few . . . others. Listen, my vortex manipulator is out of juice and it's going to take a while to recharge before we can get back. We have to be ready."

Rose laughed with glee, but stopped when she saw the hurt looks on her families face. With sinking disappointment, she sobered and cleared her throat. "I'm sorry, Jack, but . . . I don't think I can go with you. I can't leave my family."

"Rose, I'm really sorry, but you don't have a choice," Jack began.

"What the hell do you mean, she doesn't have a choice?" Jackie yelled, handing Tony to Pete and stepping up. "She can do whatever she wants, and she wants to stay here with her family! And excuse me, but we don't appreciate random time travelers showing up and interrupting our Christmas, no matter how handsome they are!"

"Mrs. Tyler, I'm sorry, but Rose isn't safe here," Jack said.

"Not safe? She's plenty safe here, you nutter! She's much safer here than she ever was out there, wandering about on different planets and running from aliens! She has a life here, a family!"

"Mum –" Rose began.

"No!" Jackie said. "No, Rose! You can't leave me again, sweetheart!"

"Listen to what I have to say!" Jack yelled.

Everyone quieted down. Jack took a deep breath. "Here it is," he said. "Back in our world, there's this . . . it's like a cult. They call themselves the Death Bringers. They're led by a man called Boflawd, and he's trying to bring back this guy, Voldemort. Voldemort is really bad news, and we can't let them bring him back."

"Is he an alien?" Mickey asked.

"No," Jack said. "It's going to sound crazy, but he's a wizard."

Jackie snorted.

"I'm serious," Jack said. "If this guy is brought back, he'll be able to take over everything. That's not something that can happen. This guy kills for simple amusement."

"Then why doesn't someone just kill him?" Mickey demanded.

"He can't be killed," Jack said. "There are these things, called horocruxes. Basically, they're pieces of his soul. There were seven of these, and they were destroyed. But our sources say that the moment he's back, he won't waste any time in making new ones."

"What does this have to do with me, though?" Rose asked.

"Everything. Look," Jack said. He pulled a card from his pocket and handed it to Rose. Frowning, she looked down at it. It simply said, 'Boflawd.'

"What about it?" Asked Rose. "It just says Boflawd."

"Look closer," Jack urged her.

Rose frowned and stared at the paper. It suddenly became obvious, and she gasped. The name was an anagram for . . .

"Bad Wolf," Rose said, shocked.

"Exactly."

The memories hit her in a wave, and she realized what was happening.

"Bad Wolf brings life," she whispered.

"They can't get into the TARDIS," Jack said. "That kind of power in the wrong hands would be disastrous. But you, you've already looked into the TARDIS. The Bad Wolf is in _you_. If they could find some kind of way to access it . . ."

"But the Doctor took that power out of me," Rose said.

"It's impossible to take that amount of power out of you completely," Jack said. "It would send your body into shock and kill you to be suddenly exposed to that power, and then suddenly have it ripped from you again. The Doctor had to leave some of it so you would survive."

"There's always something isn't there?" Mickey said. "There always has to be something completely convenient for the bad guys."

"You've run with the Doctor," Jack said. "You know the drill."


End file.
